


The Moment His Heart Snapped

by SwAgAmAnDeR



Series: Tears and Tuxedos [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwAgAmAnDeR/pseuds/SwAgAmAnDeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ray's wedding night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment His Heart Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible human being.

Joel needed to leave  _now_.

Here he was, tears trailing down his cheeks, as he stood before the guests and patrons of his ex-boyfriend's wedding.

Can you say,  _public humiliation_?

Not many people seemed to his predicament, thank goodness, but he ignored the concerned look from those that did. He hoped they would just write it off as him being overly happy for his dear " _friends_ ". Jeremy had a joyful and content look on his face, and he was saying something to his brand new husband, who was-

Oh no.

Ray was looking right at him, and judging from the way his eyebrows were furrowed the exact same way that Joel had memorized them to be almost two years ago, he had seen Joel crying.

Joel's priority to get out of the room right then and there jumped from an 85% urgency to one of 200%, and he began to walk quickly towards the door at the back of the reception hall. He ignored Geoff's concerned questions and shook his arm free of the man's grip. He had already received enough humiliation, crying while at the one place in the world where he could  _not_  cry, and he didn't need Geoff to give him one of his sympathetic, "fatherly" talks like he did so many times before.

As Joel stepped outside into the cool night air, he felt the pressure in his chest release, however not entirely. People ( _important_  people) had seen him crying, and they probably had also seen his little escape act he just did.

He let the heavy metal door click shut behind him until the last sliver of light from the buzzing excitement behind him had dissapeared, and Joel was in total darkness.

The wedding reception hall was in a nice place, Joel had to admit. The building sat atop a fairly high hill, and there was a forest behind it, and also a small ornate garden terraces and pretty white benches. Joel sighed as he sat down on one of the said benches.

The weather was beautiful tonight, too. It was cool, but no so cold that one would need a jacket. The air was slightly damp, and a subtle breeze blew through the garden every so often. It was all very peaceful, very  _romantic_ , Joel supposed.

Joel ran a hand through his hair as he let out a deep breath. He wanted to be done here tonight, however, he couldn't really leave. The reception hall was in the middle of nowhere, it was 9:30 at night, and he knew for a fact that his ride, Geoff, would be one of the last people to leave. He didn't dare ask any of his coworkers that were here, because a.), they probably wanted to stay fairly long, and b.), they would make guesses about the situation that were  _totally_ untrue. Joel had been  _over_  Ray for two years now. Totally.

Seeing that he had no way out of this, Joel realized he'd have to man up and just wait out the rest of the night. But hey, no one said he couldn't wait it out out here.

Suddenly, there was a loud creak behind the man, followed by bright light from the inside of the building. Joel sighed inwardly and turned around to see who it was, and-

Oh no.

Joel looked up at the man standing before him, "Ray,"

He nodded, "Joel. Nice to see you,"

Joel simply nodded.

They sat (or stood, in Ray's case) in awkward silence for a few minutes, Joel trying to look anywhere,  _anywhere_  but the man in front of him, before Ray looked up at the sky, "It's beautiful out here tonight, isn't it?" Joel stayed silent, and Ray continued, "It wouldn't be like this if we were in Austin. It would be, like, way hotter. Maybe it's a good thing we got married out of state,"

Ray looked down at Joel, and the older man thanked the Lord that he had stopped crying by now. No guarantees he wouldn't start up again, though.

"Mind if I sit?" Ray pointed at the bench Joel was sitting on.

Joel nodded quickly and scooted over, "Go ahead,"

They were quiet for a few moments, both of them looking ahead in thought into the darkness, before Ray spoke up again, softer this time, "Thanks for coming, Joel. It means alot,"

Joel did not allow himself to respond.

"I know you don't want to be here, but I'm really glad you are. And, um, I've been wanting to tell you for a while now," Ray's voice cracked uncharacteristicly, "Um, Joel, I'm  _really_  sorry for what I did two years ago. Looking back, I can see how much of a jerk I was, and... I'm so sorry,"

Joel noticed that Ray's eyes were beginning to look quite moist, and-

Wait.

Joel mentally paused.

Was he seriously doing what Joel thought he was doing?

"Of course, there's nothing I can do about it now, but..." Ray took a deep intake of breath, "If I could turn back the clock, I definately wouldn't have done what I did," Ray looked into Joel's eyes, and Joel noticed, just barely, that he was beginning to  _cry_.

Joel was torn. He should be happy, his almost-fiance was apologizing and taking back how much of an asshole he was two years ago. Part of Joel was internally whispering that maybe, just  _maybe_  this was a love confession. Joel should be elated! But...

At that moment, something inside of Joel's heart snapped.

"You have a husband, Ray," Joel deadpanned lightly, calmly.

"I know, I'm just saying-"

"Saying what, Ray?" Joel was slightly less calm.

Ray averted his eyes from Joel's, looking into his own lap as he spoke barely above a whisper, "I never stopped loving you, Joel. I was  _scared_ , scared of our future, scared of what would happen if your family found out, scared of the possibility that you might pass before me, scared of  _everything_ , and I just-" Ray tried to stifle a sob, "I'm just  _so_  sorry, Joel, and then Jeremy came along, and he was a distraction, because I needed something to stop me from remembering how much of an idiot that I was, and I'll admit, Jeremy was a damn good distraction, but Joel, seeing you again for the first time in so long... I realized that I still,"

"Stop," Joel's voice was dangerously low as he abruptly stood up, cutting off Ray's rambling.

"Joel," Ray looked up at him, the look on his face absolutely heartbreaking.

"Stop, Ray," Joel's voice slowly grew in volume, "Please, don't do this,"

"I-"

"Ray," Joel raked his fingers through his now-messy hair, " _Please_ , don't. I won't be able to handle it if you did, because I've waited  _two years_ , going without sleep thinking about what would happen if we got back together, and what if we didn't. I went to every single Rooster Teeth party in hope of seeing you there, and the few times I did, you pretended to not hear me talking to you. I called you, texted you, e-mailed you, had our friends relay messages to you. And. You. Never. Answered. Except on the rare occasion that you did, and even then it was just a demand to leave you alone," Joel threw up his hands in desperation, a pleading look on his face, "I've  _tried_ , Ray, I've tried, but you've been giving me the cold shoulder for two years,"

"Joel, I-" Ray's voice was watery.

"I'm done, Ray. I'm just done,"

And then Joel turned around and walked, walked, walked away into the forest, ignoring Ray's muffled sniffles and sobs behind him. He walked, walked, walked, until Ray couldn't see him, until until Geoff couldn't see him, until the lights of the reception hall could not reach him. And then, he simply plopped onto the dirty ground below him, put his head in his hand, and for the first time in two years began to sob, truly  _sob_ , as his already snapped heart shattered even further.

Because the for the first time in four years, he realized that all this time, Ray had loved him with all his heart.

And Joel had not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha you guys wanted a cute sequel and that is not what you wanted.  
> The angst train has no breaks.  
> Honestly, this did not turn out how I wanted it to, and I am pretty dissapointed with it, but oh well.  
> Thank you for reading, and please don't be afraid to comment and give constructed criticism! :) Have a nice day!


End file.
